


The Knife's Edge刀锋之上

by lifetree



Series: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels下流丑闻 [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Spies, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: James与他雇主的暧昧关系维持得太久了，就像行走在刀锋之上。他告诉他自己最好的办法就是什么都不干，至少什么都别说，但Micheal对此一点概念都没有。





	The Knife's Edge刀锋之上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Knife's Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261009) by [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru). 



> 图片请走原文。啊我真的很想看看那个“un-freaking-believable”的衬衫到底是什么样的……

James从旁观察着。  
Mr. Fassbender在房间里流畅地四处交际，与人握手，记下名字。如果有一个婴儿在场，他的雇主一定会给那个孩子一个大大的吻，对此James毫不怀疑；那些该死的摄像机在这一段时间里仿佛要监视他的一举一动。当然，这对Mr. Fassbender的计划也十分重要——毕竟，哪个有着和他一样智力与影响力的人甘愿长期当一个内政大臣呢？  
更不用说Michael Fassbender，一个黑市商人，和天生的政治家。  
双手交叠于背后，站在队伍的末端，James心不在焉地刮擦着手背皮肤。他计算着Mr. Fassbender究竟花了多久来制定这个计划，组织人力，找到刚好足够的权势“朋友”——以至于他们都不怎么需要一部分从四个月前获得的那个闪存盘里提取到的文件了。倒不是James会问，尽管他觉得他可以，如果他真的想知道的话。但自从那个晚上，他把他们两个之间的交流降到了最低水平。那晚James做得太过头了；他的脑子好像不太受控制，而在一场行动中这实在是太危险了。他知道Mr. Fassbender想要谈谈这件事，大概想要解决他们之间该死的让人分心的性张力，那张力从第一天起就在暗中汹涌；但是James非常懦弱地避开了对方，避开了太久。  
太久，以至于他们都冷静了下来，以至于在那些戛然而止、半途而废的谈话里形成的任何细微的连系似乎都最终消散了。James告诉自己这是最好的办法，如果他搞上了他本来应该保护的人，他就没办法把他的工作做好。每天晚上，在James巡查别墅、检查入口时，他提醒自己这都是好事：Mr. Fassbender 不再邀请他共饮、下棋，不再那样看着他——那种眼神好像在鼓励他穿上一些不太实用的衣服然后和他（严格意义上）不打算搞上的人调情。  
James告诉自己这些事，哪怕是Mr. Fassbender 穿着西装背心耸肩，把天蓝色的衬衫袖子卷起，仍然笑着在房间里交际，赚来一张张选票；他们两人都知道没有那些选票他也能达到他的目标。  
他一遍又一遍把那些话讲给自己听，它们几乎成了他的口头禅；但他也很清楚那是一个失败的理由。James想做的只有抓住他的领带，把他拖到一个僻静的地方操到他神魂颠倒；要是能让这个该死的男人顺从哪怕一会，他们就有时间找一个更私密的处所，让他们能脱光了好好操一顿。  
然而，James只是从旁观察着。  
Mr. Fassbender正在送最后一批客人离开，笑着向走出大厅的他们挥手告别；James知道那微笑虚情假意，但是似乎没有其他人能够看出。他随即瘫倒在一张椅子上，领带不见了，最上面的几颗扣子解开，带着一种让人血流加速的挑逗意味。他转身盯着James，他的眼睛是那种充满活力的蓝色，简直像他身上穿的衬衫一样蓝。  
“你是打算站在那儿，”Mr. Fassbender说，看起来疲倦却又愉快，甚至还有一点兴奋，“一整个晚上都咬着你的嘴唇，还是打算过来跟我聊聊？”  
James犹豫了。“先生，我——”  
“Michael。”他的声音里听不出请求；James知道这是一个命令。  
“Michael，我不确定现在是个好时机……”  
“我一直在等你找一个更好的时机，James，但你只证明了你躲避这个问题出奇地好，而那毫无用处。”  
有史以来第一次，James意识到，即使没有他们所做的额外工作——那些会让警报哔哔直响，半打的“友好”国家威胁着要发动战争的工作，Mr. Fassbender——Michael——也真的有自己的一套本事。这对于一个行事直接的政客来说还真是新鲜。  
James深吸一口气，缩短了他们之间的距离，接近Michael。他能做到，他们可以解决这个问题然后重新回到雇主和雇员的关系，就像他们本来应该的样子。他需要做的只有——  
James耳朵里的无线电发出声响。是关于几个宾客的事，他们路上遇到了一些愚蠢的抗议者。James发出咒骂。  
“我必须得——”他蹩脚地打着手势指向耳机。  
Michael皱眉，但点头了。“好吧。那么，去吧。”  
James匆忙地离开大厅，敏感地感受到对方全程盯着自己背影的眼神，感受到Michael盯着自己的目光。  
有些事情，James决定，必须了结了。


End file.
